Vulpimancer
Vulpimancers are a species from the planet Vulpin. Appearance Vulpimancers are far more animalistic than humanoid. They can range from the size of an adult human to several times the size of a human. As they mature, they grow tails. They have canine paws with curving claws, and quills that grow on their backs. Their most notable feature is that they have no visible eyes, and instead have gill-like nostrils on the sides of their necks. Vulpimancers from Vulpin are orange and have a dog-like mouth, teeth, and tongue. Vulpimancers from the Null Void can be orange, grayish blue, red or brownish red. Their mouths are more unearthly with a worm-like tongue, chapped lips, and four large fangs. Young Vulpimancers have quill-like fur. The fur becomes straighter when they mature, excluding the chin hair on Vulpimancers from Vulpin. Mature male Vulpimancers have stripes on their backs. Females do not, and they have paler fur than males. DNAlien Vulpimancers Vulpimancer DNAliens have dark orange bodies with black feet, black backs and visible brains. Ben 10 Wildmutt 002.png|Wildmutt in the original series Wildmutt UA Season 2-12.png|Wildmutt in Ultimate Alien wildmutt ov.png|Wildmutt in Omniverse 4 year old Wildmutt.png|4 year old Wildmutt Wildmutt 10k.png|30 year old Wildmutt Vulpimancer Truth 4.PNG|An adult female Vulpimancer male vulpimancer.png|An adult male Vulpimancer albino vulpimancer.png|A male albino Vulpimancer null vulpimancer.png|A male dark pink Vulpimancer Vulpimancerdnalien.jpg|Vulpimancer DNAlien Language According to Dwayne McDuffie, Vulpimancers do have a language, but it is too difficult for Universal Translators to translate and they are unable to speak English. Behavior Vulpimancers are not very friendly with their own kind, but this is a common trait among animals that aren't family. Vulpimancers normally live by hunting down whatever they can find to eat and moving on to the next meal. Vulpimancers whine like dogs when scared, as heard in Last Laugh. Powers and Abilities Vulpimancers have incredibly enhanced senses of hearing and smell, which they use to work out their surroundings due to their lack of eyes. Vulpimancers have enhanced strength, as Wildmutt could rip off the roof of a car with ease. Vulpimancers have enhanced agility that allows them to run, jump, as well as climb at a superhuman rate. Their acrobatic and gymnastic capabilities are similar to that of an ape. Vulpimancers can dig at a fast speed, even though solid stone. Although Vulpimancers are quadrupeds, they are capable of standing on their hind legs and punching with their front legs, though somewhat awkwardly. Weaknesses Vulpimancers can't speak Earth languages. When infected with an Earth cold virus, a Vulpimancer's nostrils get blocked by mucus, making them unable to smell and thus, blind. Also, their fur color seems to become paler and their lips and claws turn a sickly dark green color. Vulpimancer senses are very sensitive, making them vulnerable to anything that can overwhelm their senses, such as a high pitched sound or a strong smell. Notable Vulpimancers *Wildmutt (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vulpimancer) **Wildmutt (RAT Timeline) **Dog-Nabbit *Carl Tennyson (temporarily) *Null Void Vulpimancers Notable Vulpimancer Hybrids *Kevin 11 (1/11 Vulpimancer) *Kevin 11,000 (part Vulpimancer) *Ultimate Kevin (part Vulpimancer) *DNAlien Vulpimancers (½ Xenocyte) Evolved Vulpimancers Appearance Evolved Vulpimancers are significantly larger and more muscular than Vulpimancers. Their fur is a maroon-red color. They have four huge grey/white spikes running down their backs that overlap. These spikes start out as a shark-like fin at the head, and rising almost into an arc over the back, tapering near the rump. Evolved Vulpimancers also have a long tail whose tip has a horn, resembling a scorpion stinger. Powers and Abilities Like Vulpimancers, evolved Vulpimancers have an incredible sense of smell. Evolved Vulpimancers are much stronger and more agile than Vulpimancers. Evolved Vulpimancers have sharp tails, claws, and teeth. Unlike Vulpimancers, evolved Vulpimancers are capable of talking. Notable Evolved Vulpimancers *Ultimate Wildmutt (the Ultimatrix's evolved Vulpimancer) Etymology The name Vulpimancer is a play on the word vulpine, which means fox. Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Sapient Species Category:Species